Love Will Never Die!
by Styxx Ophire
Summary: A humastuck about Vriska and Kanaya. this was originally done on MSPARP i just copied, pasted and corrected most of the errors. Please R&R! Rated m for Yuri and lemons to cum!


**Vampir8s**

**GA: The Seamstress Flipped Her Sign From Closed To Open. One Would Venture To Wonder As To Why A Woman Would Have Her Shop Hours Beginning At Dusk And Ending At Dawn That Wasn'T Even A Tavern. That Is Unless You Saw The Woman Who Owned It. Skin Pale And Smooth As Porcelain, Eyes A Bright And Vibrant Jade, And A Smile On Her Black Lips That Showed Just A Hint Of Fang. A Gorgeous Creature Of The Night, Kanaya Maryam Eagerly Walked Back To Her Desk In The Middle Of Her Shop Awaiting Her Next Customer. For Those Who Didn'T Know, This Was A Dress Shop Of Very Fine Quality. For Those Who Did, Well, There Were Only Two Types Of People That Did; Clients And Hunters. For The Clients She Was Willing To Perform Any Number Of Tasks For Them In Exchange For A Small Red Payment. For The Hunters, She Would Show Them Out; Painfully, And After Her Belly Was Full Of Their Blood. Sometimes Either Was Human, Sometimes They Were…More. She Placed Her Elbows On The Desk And Rested Her Chin On Her Hands. What Would Enter Her Shop Tonight?**

**AG: Well that was interesting; a shop open at 7 pm. Now what can we find in here? The tall woman wearing a simple cerulean skirt and a nicely ruffled top thought as she approached the shop on the corner. As she entered, she saw the beautiful woman sitting alone at a desk "Hello, This is a nice shop you have here" She gave a devilish smile and walked toward the desk. This was going to be fun**

**GA: The Woman At The Desk Nodded Politely In Return, Offering A Small Smile. "Thank You For Your Kind Words." She Slowly Rose To Her Feet, Patting Down Her Slim Dress As She Walked Forward. "And To Whom Do I Have The Pleasure Of Welcoming Into My Shop Tonight?"**

**AG: She had long blonde hair and 8right blue eyes, one with seven pupils. It was a quite interesting story about how that happened. She was a demon hunter of only the purest blood. "I am Vriska Serket, and you are?"**

**GA: The Owner Bowed Her Head Low And Lifted A Portion Of Her Dress In A Polite Curtsy. "I Am Kanaya Maryam, Owner Of This Establishment. So, Vriska Serket, What May I Help You With Tonight?" She Takes A Pensive Stance, Her Jade Eyes Shining Brilliantly Despite The Dim Gas Lamp Lights**

**AG: "I was looking for a new dress" She stared at Kanaya intently searching for any sign of something...something inhuman. She had a knife in the garter she was wearing, though it was barely visible. 'maybe i will get a dress today' she thought finding nothing out of the ordinary about the shop or beautiful woman in front of her.**

**GA: "I See," She Responded, And Elegantly Walked Over To Her Dress Display. Though Walk Was Hardly The Word For It. If Not For The Peek Of Her Heels Beneath The Dress Hem, One Would Think She Was Floating On Air With Her Grace. She Gestures In A Practiced Poised Manner To One Of Bright Cobalt. The Top Was Inlaid With A Gorgeous Corset And The Skirt Bustled Out, But Bunched Around The Front, Leaving A Little Leg To Show. "I Believe This Would Be A Rather Nice Recommendation For You. It Would Match Your Eyes, And Your Tone Speaks Of A Very Bold Woman. And With Looks Like Yours Dear, There Is Reason To Be."**

**AG: "Why thank you, Miss Maryam" She approached the dress and examined it. 'it is quite beautiful...' She smiled "How much does it cost?"**

**GA: She Smiles. "That Will Depend But I Am Negotiable," She Reaches Up For It And Brings It Down. "Perhaps We Should See It On You First?"**

**AG: "That seems reasonable, what is the starting price?" She is very careful about her words and where she looked. She had been sent here by a commoner to investig8 the recent disappearing of one Feferi Peixes.**

**GA: Kanaya Purses Her Lip For A Moment Before Giving A Short Response. "Ninety Pounds. A Special Discount For A Lovely Lady."**

**AG: "And if it needs altering?" She was going to continue to test her. Vriska needed to be sure that this small town did not have any demons, vampires to be specific. "Oh, would you happen to know where Feferi Peixes might be?" She wore a smirk on her cobalt lips as she said that.**

**GA: "Feferi?" She Paused For A Moment, Closing Her Eyes In Concentration, Then Opened With A Knowing Smile. "I Know Of The Girl, But I Do Not Know Her Location."**

**GA: She Pulls Open The Dress. "Base Alterations Are Ten Pounds, Any Added Accessories Are Individually Priced Dear."**

**AG: "Are you sure? The last place she was seen was at your shop." She pulled out a small spider pendant and held it out "I would like to have this embroidered on it***

**GA: She Smiles At The Pendant With Admiration. "Oh That Is Lovely Dear! It Will Go Wonderfully With The Dress. I Can Do That For An Additional Five Pounds As It Is Not In My Stock But A Customer'S."**

**GA: "And As For Miss Peixes, She Did Stop By My Shop Its True, But I Sent Her On Her Way After She Had Come To Purchase Something...Well Private Really."**

**AG: "What did she buy?" Vriska looks into a small pouch hanging off of her shoulder and pulled out 200 pounds.**

**GA: Kanaya Shook Her Head At The Blonde Woman. "I'M Afraid I Am Not Supposed To Divulge That Information. Her Request. She Found It Rather Embarrassing Really."**

**AG: She frowned 'ugh, why are the pretty girls so difficult' maybe she would just leave. No, that was a nice dress... 'buy the dress and leave' she decided "Well, miss Maryam, i own a ship and would like to know if you want to accompany me on a small adventure to the small islands a few miles off the coast" She truly needed to restrain herself before something happened. Vriska handed Kanaya the payment.**

**AG: "And how long will it take finish the dress?"**

**GA: *She Paused For A Moment* I Am Not So Sure About That Dear Lady. I...Do Not Do Well On Long Trips Like That. And Besides, Whatever Would You Need Me For?"**

**GA: She Smiled Though, Knowing How Quickly She Could Work. Perks Of Not Needing To Sleep. "I Can Finish Within A Day Or Two. Not Long At All Really."**

**AG: "I need the dress quicker than that so i can buy supplies for my ship. The trip will not be long, a day or two away from work would be good for you."**

**GA: She Nodded. "Perhaps, But I Was Not Really One For The Sea. Too Hot During The Day. And The Waves Throw Off My Stitching. Please Allow Me To Just Stay Here. I Can Finish Your Dress Tonight. I Will Work Through The Whole Night If I Must."**

**AG: "Please, it would be an honor to a pir8 like me to have such a beauty on board" She stepped back and bowed. "And i must say, you are quite beautiful" She looked up smiling.**

**GA: She Smiled And Thought For A Moment. "Answer Me This Vriska. Does My Going With You Have Anything To Do With Feferi Peixes?"**

**GA: Pirate Huh? Things Got A Little More Interesting Kanaya Thought. That Meant She Knew How To Use Guile And Charm, And It Was Common Knowledge That A Pirate'S Field Of Advantage Was Her Ship. Kanaya Smiled. She Knew Something Was Off About This.**

**AG: 'fuck, is she going to report me?' She though after revealing her identity as a pir8. If she was reported she would be put to death, she couldn't have that. "No, Miss Peixes is a different issue. I would just like you to have a break from this awful world of crime and stress" Man, why did she mention all that stuff that early?!**

**GA: Kanaya Giggled Politely, Placing A Hand To Her Mouth To Cover It. "Dear Vriska, If You Are Worried About Me Revealing Your Secret, Believe Me I Will Not. For You See, I Have A Few Of My Own. Things I Would Rather Not Be Mentioned To Any Authorities. Nothing Illegal, But Very Difficult To Explain."**

**GA: "Hmm, Well You Did Say One To Me, So Perhaps I Shall Match You. But," She Winked. "This Does Not Leave The Shop. Understand?"**

**AG: "Completely" 'this might be it! yes, i will finally get my answer' She though smiling like an idiot.**

**GA: She Wandered Over To The Wall That Held Her Dress Racks. Reaching Behind, She Pulled A Lever.**

**GA: The Racks Moved As If By Some Mechanism, Splitting Left And Right To Reveal A Walled Compartment. And Inside Was Something Completely Unexpected; Undergarments. Bright, Colorful, And Very Racy Undergarments. Kanaya Turned To Grin Slyly At The Pirate. "This, Would Be What Miss Peixes Came In Here To Purchase. I Promised Not To Say Exactly What She Bought, That Does Not Mean I Cannot Say What Type Of Thing She Bought From Me."**

**AG: 'woah! wasn't expecting that...' Her jaw dropped, but she quickly found it and picked it up. "Where does that lead to?" She was honestly very curious about this situation.**

**GA: She Walked Back To Vriska And Gave Another Pensive Thought. "I Recall Her Telling Me That She Was Putting On A Show For Someone Special. I Do Not Suppose She Had Some Sort Of Relationship With Anyone? Perhaps You Should Look There?"**

**AG: "Well, that was not expected" She had the faintest of blushes covering her cheeks. "Well this information is quite helpful" She looked away from Kanaya wondering what else could be hidden in this shop.**

**GA: Kanaya Grinned And Turned Her Back To Her With A Giggle. "Or Perhaps...It Was Not The Piece Of Information You Were Looking For...Hunter?"**

**AG: Vriska stepped away "How long have you known? There was no way out of this now. Kill or be killed. Though she wouldn't mind giving up her soul to such a beautiful creature.**

**GA: She Smiled. "For A While Now. Plus I Can See Your Hand Staying Very Close To That Leg Where I Do Not Doubt You Have Something Hidden. I Can Smell The Metal," She Turned Back Around, Flashing Her Fangs. "But, I Also Can Tell You Do Not Wish To Kill Me. The Only Way You Would Kill Me With That Dagger Is By Cutting Off My Head. Otherwise, Without Silver, That Thing Is About As Good As A Feather To Armor."**

**AG: She backed away slowly "Well, i guess i have the answer to one question" And she turned to run, tripping over the loose tail of a dress. Time to panic. Vriska instinctively pulled the dagger from its sheath and pointed it toward the vampire in front of her. The pir8 was actually trembling. She had felt a vampire's rage before and she did not like it one bit.**

**GA: Kanaya Sighed. "I Was Going To Let You Off Easy. I Hate To Damage A Pretty Thing Like Yourself. But," Her Fangs Flash Out In A Hiss And Crouches Into A Predatory Stance. "That Was Before You Threatened Me. Now, Your Base Payment To Leave Will Have To Be Larger..."**

**GA: She Licked Her Lips. "And Unlucky For You, I Am A Little Thirsty Tonight."**

**GA: She Walks Silently Forward, Eyes Never Leaving The Knife.**

**AG: "I have all the luck you god-forsaken beast" She stood her ground and got rid of the knife.**

**AG: "Don't you dare take another step!"**

**GA: She Stopped And Stood There. "Or What?"**

**AG: There was a strange authoritative air about her now. She reached under the shirt and pulled out a silver dagger that was about 4 inches long. "I have more than enough silver on me to beat you, or even kill you" She smirked and stood up. This was not going to end well for Vriska. Things like this never did, but it's kept her alive and well.**

**GA: Kanaya Raised An Eyebrow. "So She Was Smart After All. Very Well Then." With Uncanny Speed, She Darted Forward And Grabbed The Wrist Of Vriska'S Knife Hand. With A Twist, She Swung The Girl Over Her Head, And Neck First Into The Floor.**

**AG: Vriska gasped as the air was knocked out of her. And fuck, there was now a silver knife in her leg. oh well. She pulled out a gun, rolled onto her back, and shot Kanaya... nope, missed. fuck, she's screwed.**

**GA: Kanaya Laughed, A Melodic Sound That Seemed To Linger In The Air. She Looked Down And Casually Tossed The Gun Away, Then Pulled The Knife Out By The Safely Wrapped Handle, And Threw It At The Wall Where It Embedded Itself To The Hilt. She Looked Down At Vriska. "Sorry Dearie. Now, If You Would Be So Kind And Hold Still For Me?" She Bent Down To Whisper Into Her Ear. "Or Will You Struggle The Whole Time?"**

**AG: She froze. Vriska couldn't move even if- Oh yeah! She had mindcontrol- nevermind. 'im dead, yup dead. good bye world. good bye crew. fuck, my ship!' "W-wait!"**

**GA: Kanaya Stopped And Stared At Her. "What Is It Vriska Dear?"**

**AG: "Fuck, never mind; just don't kill me" She sighed and shut her eyes tight in anticipation. Man this was going to hurt.**

**GA: Kanaya Paused For A Moment Before Laughing Out Loud. And Not Just A Cute Or Lady-Like Laugh, But A Full Bellied Laugh That Made Her Have To Focus To Keep Her Grip On Vriska. "Kill You? Haha, Dear, I Never Planned To Kill You! Hahahhaa!"**

**AG: She opened her eyes. They were full of a genuine Surprise. "You weren't going to kill me?!" She frowned and rolled her eyes. 'of course not you dork! she didn't even have a reason to!'**

**GA: Kanaya Continued To Laugh, But Much More Controlled Now. She Giggled At Vriska. "Of Course Not Silly Girl. You Obviously Are Not From Around Here. I Am The One That People Go To For Information Here," She Smiled And Giggled. "Yes It Is True I Am A Vampire, But To The Locals Here, That Is No Secret. They Are My Clients And They Hire Me To Do Things That They Themselves Cannot. In Exchange, I Simply Take A Small Vial Of Blood To Keep Myself Sated. It Has Been A Very Beneficial Trade For Both Parties."**

**GA: She Gave Vriska A Look. "I Only Kill Those Who Wish To See Me Ended For No Reason At All. And You My Dear," She Kissed Her Forehead. "Need Me. Yes I Know Where Miss Peixes Is, And I Will Be Happy To Assist You In Retrieving Her."**

**GA: She Looked At Her Leg. "Especially Considering That Little Mishap."**

**AG: She took a deep breath of relief. Then blushed 'did she just kiss me?! how dare she! who does she think she is kissing me and shit!' She gulped. "So where is she then? And why did that man say that you were a threat?"**

**GA: She Sighs. "There Are Those Who Believe That," Then She Grins. "And There Are Also Those Who Can Use Guile And Charm Like You Can My Pirate. Who Did The Man Claim He Was? Or Did He Simply Just Say That There Was A Girl Missing And To Come Find Me?"**

**AG: "No, Zahhak specifically said that you were a threat and needed to be termi8ed." She was just starting to calm down. She did not need this right now. Maybe she could just get on her ship and never come back. Yeah, that sounded nice. Vriska scooted her from herself from under Kanaya carefully.**

**GA: Kanaya Scoffed. "Zahhak. I Swear That Man Gets Dumber Every Time."**

**GA: "He Is One Of The Head Hunters Around Here," She Explained. "A Brutish Horse Of A Man, He Is Strong Enough To Outdo Me On My Best Day. But He Has The Notion That All Monsters Like Me Are Not Fit For This Place And Must Be Eradicated. Despite What Our Nature May Be. He Knows That He Cannot Do It Himself, The Locals Trust Me Too Much. Guess He Decided That A Helpful Stranger Never To Be Seen Again Was A Much Better Choice."**

**AG: "Oh, well i guess i'll be on my way then" She stood up and took a deep breath. 'well i dont even get my pay now!' She frowned and turned to leave. "I do hop that you have a peaceful night from here out. And please keep my weapons safe i will be back for them in a day or two... or maybe eight."**

**GA: Kanaya Sat On The Floor And Simply Called After Her. "You Know...I Did Say I Was Willing To Help You With This Problem Of Yours," She Giggled. "Zahhak Doesn'T Even Have To Know You Solicited Me, And You May Keep All Of The Money. I Am Getting Enough From Your Dress Anyway."**

**AG: "Maryam, i am very tired and would like to get back to my ship, maybe i will come back tomorrow. And about the dress, may i get a few ruffled shirts and maybe a coat instead?" Vriska turned back around to face the seamstress. Today had had a very unexpected turn of events and she was not up for any more surprises.**

**GA: She Giggled And Nodded. "As You Wish. But, I Still Want That Extra Payment From You."**

**GA: She Moves To Grab A Few Shirts, One Of Blue, One Black, And One White To Vary The Color Palate. She Places Them On Her Desk Before Moving To The Back. "I Believe I Have Just The Thing For You."**

**GA: Opening The Back, She Revealed A Captain'S Coat, With Black And Bold Trim And Gold Buttons Laying Down The Front And A High Collar. She Pulled It Off The Manikin Rack And Held It Up To Vriska. "What Do You Think?"**

**AG: "Extra payment?! Miss Maryam, i am not one to be bothered like this." She crossed her arms as she watched Kanaya. "Holy fuck! That is one of the most beautiful coats i have ever seen!" She quickly walked over and took the coat searching for all the pockets and places she could hide guns and such.**

**GA: "I Thought You Might Like That," She Grinned. "One Of The Finest Pieces In My Shop. The Materials And Time It Took To Make It Are Easily Worth Nearly Five Hundred Pounds."**

**GA: She Reaches Into A Pocket. "But, I Am Willing To Part With It, In Exchange For That Extra Payment."**

**GA: She Holds Up An Empty Vial With A Cork In It, And A Needle Extending From The Cork. "I Did Say I Was Thirsty Tonight."**

**AG: "Fuck the vial and the money, take as much as you want, from the source. I think that you deserve it for such a beautiful piece of clothing." She never made eye contact. 'dafauq did i just say! Shit vriska. you need to stop talking forever' She set the coat down. She had regret saying what she did but that did not mean that she was going to back out. A captain must keep her word.**

**GA: Kanaya Giggled, Then Nodded. "Very Well, If You Say So."**

**GA: She Steps Forward And Puts Her Face Inches From Vriska'S. "Bon Appetite," She Said Sweetly, And Moved To Kiss Her Just As So. Her Lips Played Against Vriska'S Lightly, Teeth Coming Out To Nip At Her Lower Lip Just A Little And A Hand Moving To Lock Itself Into Her Hair.**

**AG: Vriska was stunned. She didn't know how to react. She hadn't been in a situation like this outside of being drunk out of her shit. So she decided to kiss back and wrap her arms around the vampire's waist.**

**GA: Kanaya Moaned Lightly, Pulling Back To Kiss Her Jawline Then Nibble Her Ear. "I Have Another Bonus For You Pirate," She Grinned Before Licking. "I'Ll Even Make The Exchange Fun. I Am Offering You A Night With A Vampire. I Will Take The Blood You Offered Either Way, But I Am Offering You All Of Me In Exchange."**

**GA: She Grins And Puts Her Lips To Vriska'S Ear. "What Do You Say?"**

**AG: "Do i really have a choice?" Maybe it was wise to just say no and leave, but noooooooo~ Vriska Serket was here! Maybe the stupidest hunter ever to live. Maybe sleeping with a vampire would take the stress off of her shoulders. Naww, that would make it worse. "8ut no, i decline that offer 'till a l8er d8 maybe?"**

**GA: Kanaya Giggled Again. "As You Wish," She Pulled The Captain'S Head To The Side And Sank Her Teeth Into The Nape Of Her Neck. As The Rich Blood Flowed Out, She Eagerly Drank It. It Was Salty, But Warm And Rich. Like The Sea Herself With A Rum-Like Texture. It Was Divine. After A Few Gulps, She Pulled Her Fangs Out And Licked Over The Wound. Soon Enough, The Punctures Closed Themselves, Leaving Behind Two White Pinpricks. The Only Sign That Kanaya Had Ever Been There. She Pulled Herself Back And Licked Her Lips In Front Of The Captain'S Face. "Such A Rich Blood...I Will Hold You To That Offer Captain. I Don'T Think I Shall Forget It."**

**AG: "I drink a lot" She rubbed the side of her neck where kanaya had bit. That was easier and less painful than she thought it would be. Or maybe that it should have been. "Well, if you need me anytime tonight or tomorrow i will be getting drunk out of my shit at the tavern down the lane" She turned to leave but fell and passed out. 'how much did she take?! or am i just weak willed?' Ether way, she was passed out on the floor snoring.**

**GA: Kanaya Sighed. "Oh My...Not Used To This Is She? I Thought Pirates Were Supposed To Be Getting Cut All The Time. Oh Well, No Helping It Now." Picking The Captain Up Easily, She Walked To The Back Of Her Store Where A Bookcase Lay. Pulling On One Of Them, The Case Collapsed On Itself And Revealed A Hallway In The Back. This Was Her Home. And Not Like The Typical Vampire Homes You Would Expect. Kanaya Enjoyed A Comfortable Life. A Small Dining And Living Area Could Be Seen, With A Store Room Stocked With Blood Vials. Further Down The Hall Was A Back Door In Case Of Emergency, And Just Before It A Set Of Stairs. Gliding Up The Stairs, The Jade Vampire Made Her Way To Her Guest Bedroom And Gently Laid The Sleeping Blondie On The Sheets.**

**GA: "There, That Should Keep Her Comfortable." She Smiled As She Walked Towards The Door. As Fun As It Would Be To Lay With The Captain Now, It Would Probably Be Best To Keep The Surprises To A Minimum.**

**GA: "Sleep Well Vriska Serket." She Said Quietly, And Shut The Door Behind Her.**

**AG: She shot up out of the bed after a good 8 hours of rest. "WH8R8 8M I!" She got up and 8AM! She was hit with a headache that none had ever surpassed. "Oi, fuck" She backed up and sat on the bed rubbing her temples. "Kanayaaaaaaaa~!" She called whimpering. Man, where was she? She couldn't remember anything, but she did know that she never made it to the tavern.**

**GA: The Door Unlocked And Kanaya Stepped Inside. In Her Hands Was A Tray With A Silver Platter Set On Top And A Glass Of Juice. "It Is Alright Captain, I Am Right Here. I Brought You Breakfast."**

**AG: She groaned and looked up. Ugh, food seemed so unappetizing after remembering the night before. "Thank you" 8ut she would eat it anyways and probably finish it happily. It did look delicious, just, gross at the same time.**

**GA: Kanaya Was Dressed In A Lighter Outfit, A Low-Sleeved Dress That Bore Her Shoulders And Collar And Covered By A Corset Adorned Her Today, With A Choker That Bore A Butterfly Symbol On The Front. "Are You Feeling Better After Your Rest? If You Must Know What Happened You Passed Out A Few Steps Towards The Door."**

**AG: She rubbed her left eye and slouched, resting her elbows on her knees. "Do you have any water, if so, Put a pinch of salt in it. And i have a horrible headache."**

**GA: "I Will Be Back In A Moment," And With That, Her Speed Kicked In Again And She Was Gone In A Flash. A Few Seconds Later, She Returned With The Drink, And Casually Handed It To The Blonde Girl. "Here You Are."**

**AG: She took the cup gladly and took a long drink from it. "That was very refreshing, thank you Miss Maryam" She sat up and yawned. "How long was i out?"**

**GA: "Eight Hours, No Less," She Responded With A Polite Bow. You Slept Rather Soundly And I Kept Myself To My Shop While You Did So."**

**AG: "Oh, it felt like an eternity. 8est sleep ever." She giggled at the reference to the vampire's guessed age and laid back down. "And thank you for not raping me, you don't know how scared i was"**

**GA: Kanaya Smiled. "No, I Really Think I Do. When You Live A Long Time With Heightened Senses, You Learn To Pick Up On These Sorts Of Things."**

**AG: She reached into the pocket on her shirt and pulled out 3 Euclidean dice and started playing with them. she continued setting them down and picking them up, squeezing them every now and again. "Well you must have picked up on my ability too then, am i correct?"**

**GA: She Clapped A Few Times. "For A Human To Have Mind Control, That Is Most Impressive. You Are Indeed A Rare Beauty Vriska."**

**AG: She blushed and smiled at the last part. "Why thank you. I must say, you are also quit beautiful"**

**AG: She sat up and put her dice away. "Would you like to see how it feels?"**

**GA: She Smiled. "If I Had Enough Blood In My Veins I Would Be Blushing Right Now," She Said Cutely. "I Hear That From Many Of The Locals, But Hearing It From You Carries A Much Different Tone And Feeling. And Its Rather Flattering To Be Honest."**

**GA: She Cocked Her Head To The Side. "How What Feels?"**

**AG: "My mind control; I hear that it's better than sex." She smiled and had a spark of fire in her eyes.**

**GA: "Oh Really?" She Crossed Her Arms In Front Of Her, Then Sat Down In The Chair Across The Bed. "And How, Pray Tell, Is That Possible?"**

**AG: "How the hell am i supposed to know?! Listen, i can't mind control my self or else i would" She frowned. She knew that not all vampires were like this, only the smart ones. Once she got Kanaya under spell she would make a run for it and never look back.**

**GA: Kanaya Smiled And Walked Over To The Captain. "I Am Not So Sure About That," She Responded, Kissing Her Lips Lightly. "I Happen To Know Just How Good A Good Round Of Sex Can Feel. And It Is A Near Impossible Act To Follow. She Places Another Kiss At Her Neck, The Same Spot Where The Bite Was Given Last Night. "And I Haven'T Forgotten Your Little Deal Captain."**

**AG: "Well fuck. I mean, not now. I'm trying to mind control you to get rid of this headache" Shit, maybe she caught on. Oh well, staying with a sexy vampire wasn't half bad. "Why am i even asking your permission again?!" She tapped into Kanaya's mind smiling.**

**GA: She Was Greeted With A Powerful Force Barring Her From Touching Very Many Functions, Except For The Things Kanaya Wanted Her To Touch. The Vampire Smiled Back. "Because A Strong Mind...Is Non-Suggestive. Correct?"**

**AG: "Maybe" Vriska stared into her eyes as she shut off everything but her pleasure center. She then proceeded to kiss Kanaya softly on the lips.**

**GA: Kanaya Eagerly Kissed Back, Smiling As She Felt The Captain'S Lips On Hers Again, Only This Time, She Was Not About To Be So Gentle. She Wanted The Captain. And By The Gods The Captain Was Going To Want Her.**

**GA: She Grasped Her Head With Both Hands, Coaxing Her Mouth To Open In A Moan. When It Did, She Thrust Her Own Tongue Inside, Expertly Flicking It Around, Dancing Around Vriska'S Own Tongue, Flicking At It From All Directions As If Boxing With It. She Kept Her Pattern Obscure So As Not To Allow Vriska To Rest. She Let Her Fingers Stroke Through Her Hair, Tugging And Pulling At Random Times To Keep Things Interesting.**

**AG: She pulled away smirking. She also Turned all of Kanaya's senses. "Kanaya, my dear, control yourself"**

**AG: She sat up strait and smoothed her shirt down. Well her headache was gone at least.**

**GA: Kanaya Felt Strange. Everything Was Black And Dark. No Sound Permeated Through And She Could Feel, Smell, And Taste Nothing. She Silently Sat, Wondering Where It All Went. She Paused And Reached Out A Hand. She Could Feel Nothing, Not Even That It Was There. Something Was Wrong. She Could Imagine Herself And Her Surroundings But She Couldn'T Sense Any Of It. She Needed To Focus. She Concentrated. What Was Around Her? The Bed. The Sheets. The Chair To Her Back. Who Was With Her...Blonde...Seawater...A Captain...**

**AG: "And that was mind control, did you like it?" She smirked and yawned again.**

**GA: Kanaya Snapped Back To Attention, Her Eyes Focusing Sharply As She Hissed And Stared At Her. She Had To Give Her Credit Though. She Was Definitely Strong. For A Human, That Was Saying Something.**

**GA: She Smirked, Then Smiled At Her. "Sorry, But I Do Believe Sex Is Still Better."**

**AG: "Fiiiiiiine~ but what was that all about? I thought that i was a friend" She pouted falsely. "You hissed at me"**

**GA: She Raised An Eyebrow And Pulled Her Back Down Casually. "Friends Do Not Invade Other Friends Minds Without Permission Either."**

**AG: "True" She smirked "8ut you liked it" Vriska moved some of he thick blonde hair out of her face only to have it fall back. "Looks like a need a hair cut again" 'man, why hair why~~!' She continued to blow her hair out of her eyes frowning.**

**GA: "I Won'T Deny That, But Sex Is Still Better," She Responded, Pulling At Her Hair In An Affectionate Manner. "Its Not Bad. Rather Suiting For A Pretty Lady."**

**AG: She thought long and hard about the question she was about to ask. "Do mind cutting my bangs a little shorter?" 'fuck! vriska, you are going to get yourself killed!' Oh well, it wasn't the first time she would be putting her life and soul on the line for some selfish reason.**

**GA: Kanaya Nodded. "I Don'T Mind. Call It A Favor For A Friend."**

**GA: She Reached Into Her Pocket And Pulled Out A Pair Of Sewing Shears. "I'Ve Handled Quite The Intricate Work With These. This Will Be Quick."**

**AG: "Okay, just don't slit my neck or some shit like that. I can't afford to die."**

**AG: "And yes, i literally can't afford to die."**

**GA: With A Huff, Kanaya Lifted The Shears To Her Bans And Began Snipping. "Really, You Must Lay Off Of The Whole 'She Is A Vampire She Is Going To Kill You The First Chance She Gets.' Ask Anyone Here I Am Rather Hospitable."**

**AG: Vriska nodded and closed her eyes "Sorry, it's just that i am a pir8 who has been abused quite a bit. That leading to this and other things such as my pow -not to short please- powers and other things."**

**GA: Kanaya Nods And Extends Her Cuts To Allow For Extra Fringe. "And You Believe You Are The Only One Of The Two Of Us Who Has Been Abused? I Did Die After All. It Is Not Like I Am Born A Vampire. My Time Alive...Well...Let Us Just Say That It Is Better That I Am Not Anymore."**

**AG: "Hmm, well good for you." She was restraining herself from stabbing the vampire with the dagger that she literally had up her sleeve. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't.**

**GA: After A Final Cut, Kanaya Withdrew Her Scissors And Gestured To A Mirror. "Please Have A Look"**

**AG: She stood and walked over to the mirror. "Oh hell yes! Thank you! This is the best hair cut i have had since... since- Do i know you?" She turned around and looked you in Kanaya in the eyes. She seemed to be searching for something she had lost yeas ago, and now, she wanted it back.**

**GA: Kanaya Looked At Her With A Confused Face. "I Thought We Had Only Just Met Yesterday?"**

**AG: "I do 8elieve we have met!" She walked towards Kanaya at a fast pace 8efore dropping to her knees and lifting the hem of her skirt.**

**GA: Kanaya Looked Even More Confused. "Huh?"**

**AG: Vriska continued pushing up the dress until she found the faintest evidence of a spider mark. "Yes! we knew each other 8efore you died!"**

**GA: Kanaya Froze. They Did? She Tried To Recall, But She Remembered Only Hazy Details. She Remembered Feeling Abused, And Hurt. And Ultimately Death. But Aside From That, She Did Not Know Much.**

**GA: "Are...Are You Sure?"**

**AG: "Yes! Kanaya, i'm that one woman you met at the tavern 2 ports away!" She stood up and ripped off the sleeve to her shirt. That showed a tattoo of a ro8otic arm. "You asked me why i was 8lue and i replied 8ecause it is my favorite color."**

**GA: The Details Were Still Hazy, But She Was Slowly Remembering Things. She Remembered Seeing That Tattoo. She Remembered Speaking About Blue...But The Rest Was Still A Blank.**

**GA: "I...I Think I Remember Some Things...But The Rest...The Rest Are Hazy..."**

**AG: "What does the num8er 8 mean to you? Does it remind you of me? It should, we spent 2 years together on my ship." Was it going to 8e that hard? She had done this with others, 8ut only to save her own life. Vriska didn't want to use mind control, it might cause a confusion of personal rolls.**

**AG: Vriska pulled Kanaya to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist while the other gra88ed her hand. "You don't remem8er dancing with me?"**

**GA: Kanaya Was Struggling. But It Seemed Memories Carried Over Differently After Death. Every Time She Tried To Imagine It, It Was Hazy. Like How It Felt If You Did Not Know What Was A Dream, And What Was Real. But As Vriska Moved Her Around The Room, She Began To Move Too. Unconsciously, With The Captain. She Was Shocked. She Had Never Danced Before...At Least...She Didn'T Remember Doing So In Her Afterlife. And Here She Was, Stepping Perfectly With Vriska. She Paused The Dance, And Looked Vriska In The Eye, A Longing Look, Struggling To Piece Everything Together.**

**GA: "Vriska, Please Tell Me Everything. Everything That Happened And All You Remember."**

**AG: Fuck the risks, she gave Kanaya a strong 8last of memories. All of them that included her**

**AG: .**

**AG: "Do you remem8er? Are you okay? I fucked up, shit." Vriska held her steady so she wouldn't fall.**

**GA: "I...Remember...You. Meeting You. It Was A Salty Tavern...There Were Quite A Lot Of Grungy Men...I Was Trying To Hide...And I Saw You. You Looked Blue...With A Robot Tattoo...And It Was Strange To See A Girl In The Tavern...I Stopped To Say Hello And Ask Why...You Smiled...And Said It Was Your Favorite Color."**

**GA: "I Told You My Story...You Listened, And Felt Bad For Me," Kanaya Put A Hand To Her Temple, Trying To Focus. "I...I Got To Travel With You...We Were At Sea For A Couple Years...And...Something With 8...And Spiders..."**

**AG: She pulled her into a tight em8race. "Thank god"**

**GA: She Hugged Her Back. Things Were Still Jumbled, But She Felt She Could Trust This Girl. That She Was The Only Person She Could Really Trust. She Held Her Close As Her Eyes Glazed And She Stared Into Space. "Vriska...Who Am I?"**

**GA: She Stopped Herself. "No...Who Was I? Before I Died? Who Was I?"**

**AG: "You were Kanaya Maryam. My swash8uckling partner in crime. After we met, you decided to come with me and 8e a pir8. I made some wrong choices and you left. I sold my soul to 8ring you 8ack and got these awful powers" Vriska loosened her grip and smiled. "I really am sorry for all the shit i put you through"**

**GA: She Nodded, Eyes Finally Focusing. She Looked At Vriska And Something Happened That She Had Not Felt In A Long Time. Something Was Caught In Her Left Eye. She Reached Up To Touch It, And Pulled Back To Find Jade Blood. A Tear Of Blood. A Vampire'S Tear.**

**GA: She Looked Back Up To Vriska, The Blood Smeared On Her Face And She Gave A Slow Smile. "What Took You So Long?"**

**AG: The captain's heart shattered. "Kanaya" She tightened her grip on the vampire and started to cry. 'fuck, no, not now!' It had 8een so long since she had last seen Kanaya's face truly happy like this. Vriska had longed for the day that she would find her other half, 8ut today she found it. No she found her.**

**GA: Kanaya Couldn'T Contain The Smile On Her Face, Nor Did She Want To. She Didn'T Care That Her Face Was Now Stained Jade With Blood. It Was The Most Alive She Had Felt In A Long Time. She Merely Held Her Beloved Captain And Allowed Her To Cry. Just To Let Herself Be Vulnerable For A Moment In Her Life. She Would Protect Her. She Would Always. Sure She Made Her Mistakes, But She Realized That Her Captain Was Always Of Pure Intention. And She Would Never Abandon Her Again. Not Now, Not Ever.**

**GA: "So...So Does This Mean You Will Not Try And Stab Me Anymore?" She Tried To Make Things Lighter With Her Horrible Joke.**

**AG: Vriska stopped crying and sniffled "Yes. And i'm sorry that i ever did. Would you like to know the rest of our story?"**

**GA: Kanaya Nodded And Pulled Vriska Up From The Floor And Laid Her On The Bed. Kanaya In Turn Stepped Onto The Bed And Laid Down With Her Head On Vriska'S Stomach. "Please Tell Me. I Want To Hear Everything."**

**AG: "Damn your strong, 8ut you always have 8een. I used to call you Fussyfangs 8ecause-Can i just give you another memory 8last and then tell you how you died? If i tell you everything we 8oth might die of 8oredom." She smiled and started to stroke Kanaya's head. "I see that you keep your hair shorter than 8efore though."**

**GA: She Lightly Stroked It. "It Just Seemed Natural To Me. When I Woke Up Again That Is. But Yes, You May Use A Memory. You Know I Do Not Mind Hearing You Speak Though."**

**AG: "Yes 8ut, i think that it might 8e easier. And it might save me from certain death if it all happened in your head." She gave a nervous smile and continued, "Not that i've done anything- no, i've done some pretty stupid shit that you are just now a8out to find out." She took a deep 8reath and all the memories that took place while they were together. There were quite a few that included Vriska sleeping around with people other than Kanaya.**

**GA: Kanaya Closed Her Eyes, Remembering The Pain She Felt When She Found Out. How She Had Felt Her Captain Had Just Thrown Her Away Like Everyone Else Had. And She Just Ran Off Because Of It. It Was A Feeling She Wished She Could Forget. But She Wouldn'T Be This Strong Now If She Hadn'T Experienced It Before. She Slowly Opened Her Eyes And Looked At Vriska In The Eye. "Two Things Darling. One, If You Ever Do Something Like That Again Behind My Back I Swear I Will Drain You To An Inch Of Death And Let You Come Crawl Back Since You Are Good At That. Two, If You Ever 'Think' About Doing Something Like That With Someone Else..."**

**GA: She Paused, Then Winked At Her. "I Better Be There To Watch, Or To Join. Am I Understood?"**

**AG: Vriska let out a sigh of relief when She heard the last part. Kanaya had 8ecome such a calm person, vampire, whatever. Vriska didn't care any ways. She had her Fussyfangs and that was all that mattered, that was all that ever mattered. "Yes ma'am. I promise that next time i'll invite you to winess me fuck another person. It does sound fun, does it not?" She had a very cocky and defiant smile on her face. Vriska Knew just how jealous and greedy Kanaya could 8e. She had experienced it first hand on multiple occasions.**

**GA: "Indeed It Does Dear," She Responded Plainly As She Licked Her Lips. "Also If I Have To Watch, I Get To Sample Something Of Theirs Afterwards."**

**GA: She Couldn'T Help But Want Her Captain To Herself, But She Knew Now That Even If She Was Somewhere Else, She Would Always Return To Her At The End Of The Night. No One Could Make Her Feel That Strongly About Anything But Her Fussyfangs.**

**GA: "Alright Captain," She Took A Deep Breath And Let It Out. "Please Tell Me The Hard Part. What Was My Death Like?"**

**AG: She sat up and leaned against the head 8oard of the 8ed. "It was my fault to 8e honest. If i had just did what you told me for once it wouldn't had happened. Ugh, i don't know why i was so mad at you all the time when i was usually the one fucking shit up."**

**GA: Kanaya Stroked Her Face. "You Just Did Not Understand At The Time. It'S Alright Now. Please Just Tell Me."**

**AG: "8ut we were on the ship one night and i had just come 8ack from a night out drinking and fucking around with Terezi and Nepeta. I was in the room writting sloppily in my journal and you were somewhere outside i think... i don't really remem8er this part well or how the fire was started, 8ut there was a fire. I remem8er a8andoning the ship as it exploded. I found you slowly sinking into the deps of the ocean and as fast as i could, i 8rought you 8ack to the surface. Luckily, we weren't to far from here, so when we landed, you were almost dead and i couldn't save you at this point. Hell, i could 8arely see past my hand, my old glasses were lost to the mercy of the ocean."**

**GA: She Nodded. "So What Happened? How Did I Get Like...This?"**

**GA: "And If I Became This, Why Did You Take Up The Job Of Hunting This?"**

**AG: "I saw something and it told me what i had to do to save you, so i did. I sold my soul to something or some8ody who i have yet to meet in person. 8ut after that i left you there and Now we're here." Vriska took a few deep 8reaths and smiled, attempting to hide the grief and sorrow she was feeling.**

**AG: "I am very sorry, Kanaya, I truly am"**

**GA: Kanaya Sat And Processed It All. It Was Good To Finally Have Her Memory Back In Order, And Though It Hurt To Recall, She Remembered All The Good Her Captain Had Done For Her, And Despite The Issues They Had, They Had Found Each Other Again. There Was A Chance To Start Again. And She Would Be Damned If She Was Going To Live Alone Without Vriska.**

**AG: "So what do you think?"**

**GA: She Turned Over And Crawled Up To Vriska'S Face. With An Understanding Smile, She Pressed Their Lips Together. And This Wasn'T A Teasing Or Small Kiss Like Before. She Pressed Her Lips To Vriska'S Like It Was A Necessity, As If She Were On Fire And Only Her Kiss Could Douse Her. She Waited Until Vriska Calmed Down To A Good Heart Rate And Her Breathing Slowed. Once That Was In Order, She Smiled. "I Think I Should Thank You Captain."**

**AG: "Why? I it weren't for me you'd pro8a8ly 8e in a 8etter place" She look away guiltily and almost as if she was undeserving of the 8eautiful creature 8efore her.**

**GA: "We Are Both At Fault Here," She Explained. "You For Doing Things You Should Not And Me For Not Being Strong Enough To Stand Up And Tell You Otherwise. But Despite All That, We Are Both Here, Together Again. And That Would Not Be Possible If You Had Not Done What You Did. It May Not Be Ideal, But It Is Still A Chance. So Thank You Captain. You Have Sacrificed Alot To Save And Find Me Again. That Is Reason Enough For Thanks."**

**GA: She Grinned. "Besides, Admit It. You Would Not Have Minded Losing Your Soul To Me, And You Did Not Know Who I Even Was At The Time."**

**AG: Vriska looked 8ack at you and wrapped her arms around your wait. "I'll give you that one, Now a8out that deal..." She looked Kanaya's perfect 8ody up and down while 8iting her lip. "I would like to change the d8 to now"**

**GA: She Smiled Mischievously And Nodded. "I Thought You Would Never Ask."**

**AG: She pressed her lips to Kanaya's smiling. It would 8e 3 years since she had last done seen Kanaya naked and she was not a8out to w8 any longer. No, Kanaya didn't have the right to make her w8. Not only 8ecause of the deal 8ut 8ecause she had mind control and would have her either way.**

**GA: Kanaya Moaned Throatily Into The Kiss. The Lips Felt So Soft And Familiar, And She Was More Than Happy To Oblige And Return The Favor. She Wrapped Her Arms Around Vriska'S Neck And Pulled Her Close, Tugging Her So Her Beloved Captain Was Above Her And Pushing Her Against The Bed. She Needed This. She Wanted This. And She Would Use All Her Strength And Power If She Had To Get It From The Gorgeous Woman Before Her.**

**GA: She Broke The Kiss With A Nip To Her Lip And Jaw, And Pulled Back To Give Her A Dreamy Smile. "You...Naked...Now."**

**AG: Vriska kept their lips together and started untying strings on the corset. "H-how the fuck do you get dressed everyday?! 8etter yet, who helps you?" She was very curious. For the last 2 days, Kanaya had 8een dressed in the most 8eautiful and complic8ed looking dresses. May8e it was 8est not to wonder though. Who the hell really cared though.**

**GA: She Grinned Back At Her, Reaching Down To Stop Her Hand As She Gave The Corset Bodice A Sharp Tug, Her Massive Strength Loosening The Strings Allowing Vriska To Lift It Over Her Head Easily. "When One Has Such Strength And Speed As I Have, It Makes It Rather Easy With Practice."**

**AG: She nodded and pulled off her own shirt. "Vampires and their strength and shit, don't 8e a show off."**

**GA: She Giggled. "Well It Apparently Has Nothing On Mind Control," She Gripped Vriska'S Shirt To Lift It Up, Revealing Her Swollen Chest And Surprisingly Racy Bra. Kanaya Gave An Appreciative Stare. "Goodness Captain, Are You Sure That Is Practical For Fighting?" She Reached Up To Grope At Her Large Swollen Breast. "These Are Large Enough As It Is."**

**AG: "I to 8e honest, have never slept with a vampire" Vriska whimpered. Her 8reast weren't too sensitive, 8ut the way Kanaya was treating her was a8solutely wonderful! She leaned down and kissed her again.**

**GA: Kanaya Returned The Kiss Passionately, Smirking At Her Confession. "No Just Plenty Of Human Girls And A Few Special Cases, Right?" She Teased Her Lightly.**

**AG: "At least it isn't vice-versa" She nuzzled her neck and 8it her ear. She was trying to remem8er what Kanaya liked in 8ed. Hhmmmmmm, nevermind that. She was just going to wing it.**

**GA: Kanaya Purred As She Felt The Sensation, Small Spikes Of Pleasure Travelling Up Her Spine At Vriska'S Teeth. "If That Were The Case I Do Not Believe You Would Be Filled With Blood Right Now."**

**AG: "I almost wouldn't have 8een here, if it weren't for my powers. hehehe"**

**GA: She Leaned Forward To Nuzzle Against Her Chest, Placing Kisses And Licks Against Her Breasts And Nipples. "Regale Me Then Captain."**

**AG: "D-d-damn woman, call me 8y my f-first name"**

**GA: She Giggled At Her Fluster, But Obliged Happily. "Tell Me All About It Then, Vriska."**

**GA: But She Wanted To Get Some Fun Out Of It. With A Smile, She Returned Her Lips To Her Nipples And Began Sucking Them Individually, Occasionally Pulling Back To Lick And Bite Them Carefully.**

**AG: Vriska moaned and resumed her attempts to remove Kanaya's clothing. "Ah! w-well i was at-t a 8ar" Kanaya was going to kill her at this rate. She hadn't changed one 8it. Ugh, 8ut Vriska loved it-her. Without Kanaya and he sex, she pro8a8ly would have 8een in some man's hose in a maid's outfit.**

**GA: Kanaya Removed Her Hands To Assist Vriska By Undoing Her Bra Clasp. "Continue Dear."**

**AG: "And i, as always, was drunk. There was a handsome lad and he offered to help me home* She wondered if Kanaya was doing this to prevent an awkward silence... it didn't matter. All that mattered was the things going on inside her panties. Fuck that, all that mattered was the sexy vampire who was pleasing her.**

**AG: "i-i said yes and we walked into an inn and rented a room. And then i was chained to a 8ed."**

**GA: She Giggled And Slipped A Claw Up To Vriska'S Bra And Gave A Quick Slice, Cutting The Fabric Away From Her Body As She Idly Tossed It To The Side. "My My Vriska. Then What Happened?"**

**AG: "Well, he told me and i started to struggle. he then proceeded to over power me and then he 8it me." Vriska moved her knee and put it 8etween Kanaya's legs. Kanaya was good at-wait are those claws?!**

**GA: Kanaya Was Becoming Enthralled In The Tale. She Slid Her Claws Up Vriska'S Back Only To Drag Them Back Down, Leaving Red Lines Across Her Skin In Their Wake. "And Then?"**

**AG: "Luckily i wasn't drunk enough to forget my powers and so i used them. I almost turned it to a 8lood sucking godforsaken-Sorry" She 8lushed as she caught herself saying the last part. Ugh, this was going to 8e horri8le if she kept insulting Kanaya.**

**GA: Kanaya Merely Shrugged And Pulled Away From Her. "Vriska, I Am One Of The Things You Now Hunt. And Yet Here You Are In My Bed. Why Is That?"**

**AG: "I can leave if you want" Vriska now wore one of her trademark smirks. It would take another vampire to get her out of Kanaya's 8ed at this point.**

**GA: The Vampire Giggled And Smirked Back. "I Did Not Say To Do That. You Are Not Leaving This Room Until Both You And I Are Adequately Satisfied. Understand?"**

**AG: "I can leave whenever i want"**

**GA: Kanaya Raised An Eyebrow, Then Gave A Little Pout, Looking Up At Her In The Cutest Way She Could. "Do You Mean To Leave Me Vriska? Again?"**

**AG: "Fuck no. If i ever try to leave, i give you permission to drain me off all the 8lood running through my veins" She smiled and kissed her forehead "8ut that won't 8e happening any time soon"**

**GA: Kanaya Smiled And Took Her Wrist And Kissed Her Forearm. "Good Answer Darling," She Opened Her Mouth To Let Her Fangs Glint In The Dim Light. "For That I Shall Only Take A Taste Again."**

**AG: "Is it going to hurt?" It didn't hut too much last time 8ut...**

**GA: She Quickly Brought Vriska'S Forearm To Her Lips, Biting Down On The Soft Sensitive Underside And The Rich Blood Was Once Again In Kanaya'S Mouth. She Shut Her Eyes In Bliss And Swallowed Slowly, Reveling In The Near Orgasmic Taste Of Vriska'S Blood.**

**GA: She Chuckled Around Her Little Drink. She Would Find Out Now.**

**AG: Vriska 8it her lip. Wait- it didn't hurt. she had only felt her teeth 8ite, then it was almost pleasing.**

**GA: After A Few More Swallows, The Vampire Removed Herself From Vriska'S Arm, Turning It Upward To Prevent Spilling. With A Lick Of Her Tongue, The Wounds Reacted To Her Saliva And Closed Themselves, The Two Tiny White Marks The Only Mark That She Had Been There. She Looked Up To Vriska With A Sloppy Smile, Teetering A Little. "Mmmm Vriska -Hic- Your Blood Is So...-Urp-...Divine."**

**AG: "Why thank you, my dear"**

**GA: Slightly Off-Balance, She Leaned Against Vriska For Support, Giggling Loudly. "Mmm What Was In That Blood? I Feel All...-Urp-...Fuzzy..."**

**GA: She Shook Her Head, Still Grinning. "Fuzzy...But...Really Really Good."**

**AG: "Oh, last night i woke up and found your stash. You have, i mean, had the 8est rum i've ever tasted" Hehehe, though she hadn't meant get Kanaya drunk; it was still a plus.**

**GA: Kanaya Giggled Lightly, "I Was Wondering Why -Hic- You Seemed So Hungover..."**

**GA: She Shut Her Mouth As She Felt A Small Burp Come Up And She Covered Her Mouth With Her Hand. "Oh...Pardon Me Cap...I Mean Vriska."**

**AG: "My dear Kanaya, i didn't think that you'd 8e so sensitive to alcohol as a vampire, you weren't as a human"**

**AG: Vriska smiled and groped Kanaya's 8reasts. That was nice. It had 8een awhile, 8UT HELL, she had now.**

**GA: She Giggles, Biting Her Lip At The Grope, And Is Amazed That She Is Speaking Coherently, If A Bit Broken. "Alcohol Is...Abso...Absorbed By Blood...Blood Is...It Ah...Makes Vampires Go Nuts. Two Plus Two Babe..."**

**AG: "Uhhm, may8e i should ask this l8er, 8ut is it possi8le for me to 8e a vampire? Temporarily of course" She smiled and looked down at the drunken 8east in her arms.**

**GA: Kanaya Grinned And Looked At Her. "Hehe Yes Silly, But," She Puts A Fist To Her Mouth As Another Burp Comes Up And Puffs Her Cheeks Cutely. "Sorry, But Its Slightly Dangerous."**

**AG: "How? I would like to 8e as strong as you, or may8e stronger when i fuck you" She nuzzles Kanaya's neck and softly 8ites her ear. "In other words, fuck the risks"**

**GA: She Nods. One Time Shouldn'T Hurt At All. She Looks At Vriska Dead In The Face. "I Have To...Put My Blood...Into Your Bloodstream. Not You Drinking...But Directly Into Your Blood. Explanation Difficult Right Now But That Is The Basic Gist."**

**AG: "Uhhhhhhhh, sure, go for it" Oi, this was going to hurt.**

**GA: Kanaya Nods, Making A Little Cut On Her Wrist As Blood Begins To Flow, Strangely A Jade Green. She Grabs Vriska'S Wrist And Searches For A Vein. Upon Finding One, She Dips Her Claw To Her Blood, Catching It Like A Fountain Pen. With A Sharp Jab, She Pokes Into Vriska'S Arm, Straight Into The Vein, Watching As The Green Slowly Enters Her, Then Quickly Disperses Through Her Blood. "You Should...Feel A Slight Change Now."**

**AG: Her eyes were already dial8ing and her teeth Growing into fangs. She felt her mouth go dry. Ugh, that was an uncomforta8le feeling. Her skin turned a light 8lueish-grey and her eyes, they only got 8righter. Vriska's nails grew into claws and her hair got longer 8y the slightest. Her 8reathing Was heaving and her cheeks started to 8lush 8lue. "K-k-kanaya?" Her vision was still horri8le, it had gotten worse actually. All of her senses had gone awry. They just didn't work the same.**

**GA: She Giggled. "It Can Be Quite Disorienting At First, But Calm Down And Try To Make Sense Of Things. Many Vampires Apparently Lose Themselves In Their First Stages Because They Panicked And Could Not Control Themselves. But I Know You Will Be Fine."**

**GA: She Shakes Her Head One Final Time, And Blinks Rapidly, Grinning As Her Senses Stabilized. "Ahh And It Looks As Though My Tipsy State Is Gone. I Only Took A Few Sips Though So This Is No Surprise."**

**GA: She Smiles At Her Captain. "Oh And Perhaps You Should Remove Your Glasses Now Dear."**

**AG: She nodded, 8ut her vision didn't seem to 8e getting any 8etter. Vriska tossed the glasses. As changes continued her vision only got worse. Everything was a 8lur and she couldn't see past Kanaya. Time to panic. "Kanaya, i can't see"**

**GA: Kanaya Merely Reached For Her And Pulled Her Into A Hug, Patting Her Gently. "Shhh...Let It Run Its Course Dear, I'M Right Here."**

**AG: Vriska started to trem8le. Once the changes stopped, there was one thing that hadn't changed though. "Kanaya, i swear. my vision only got worse"**

**GA: "Hmm...That'S Rather Strange, Normally Your Vision Clears After Awhile," She Spoke Calmly, But With An Inquisitive Tone.**

**AG: She pushed Kanaya down and sunk her teeth into her neck. Didn't ****ean to do that, fuck. The other va****pire's 8lood 8urned 8urned in her ****outh. ****a8e she wasn't supposed to do that. Oh well.**

**GA: Kanaya Groaned As She Bit Her, And Quickly Pushed Her Off. "Vriska Do Not Do That! Vampires, Even Temporary Ones, Cannot Drink From One Another. It Is Like A Human Trying To Drink Hot Lamp Oil."**

**GA: She Reached Under Her Bed And Grabbed A Small Wooden Case. Opening It, She Saw Rows Of Vials Inside, Each Filled With Blood. Selecting One, She Puts The Rest Back And Turns Back To Vriska, Popping The Cork. She Grabs Her Captain'S Hair And Pulls Her Head Back, Tilting The Contents A Little To Let A Couple Drops Hit Her Tongue.**

**AG: Vriska whi****pered and licked her fangs. Ouch, fuck, now it hurts like hell. "I have a crew ****e****8er who can do that" She wiped the jade 8lood fro**** her neck.**

**GA: Kanaya Looked Confused. "You Have A What Now?**

**AG: "A crew ****e****8er, he can drink hot la****p oil" She honestly thought that kanaya was 8etter than this**

**GA: Kanaya Giggled. "But You Are Not Your Crew Member Dear. Is Your Sight Still Gone?"**

**GA: She Thought To Herself Though. Drinking Hot Lamp Oil. That Cannot Be Appetizing At All.**

**AG: "Yes" Vriska could see 8ut it was waaaaaaaay 8lurrier than it was yesterday. "8ut i can read your thoughts involuntarily now"**

**GA: Kanaya Thought For A Moment. "Really Now?"**

**GA: Her Eyes Lit Up A Little. "Perhaps That Is Where Your Sight Went."**

**GA: She Had To Admit Though, Her Captain Probing Through Her Mind Involuntarily Did Feel A Tad Invasive.**

**AG: "Huh? How is that even- who the fuck invented that?! I don't wanna 8e up there all day!" Vriska frowned. Not cool, not cool at all. Fuck was Kanaya thinking a8out all the things she could do, or think, to annoy her?!**

**GA: She Grinned A Little, Watching Vriska Fluster As She Read Her Thoughts. Then Again, This Could Be Rather Enjoyable.**

**GA: Then She Changed Her Thoughts. To Thoughts Of Feelings. Her Feelings. And How She Felt About The Blonde Girl. How Deeply She Felt For Her. She Closed Her Eyes With A Smile And Pushed Those Thoughts To The Forefront Of Her Mind.**

**AG: "That is not helping in the slightest. I did like seeing past ****y nose" She groaned and fell 8ack wards. "I need water-or 8lood- whatever"**

**GA: "I Do Have A Few Vials Beneath My Bed For Emergency," She Responded, Leaning Down To Pull Out A Wooden Box.**

**GA: "I'M Sorry It Turned Out Like This Vriska. I Had Absolutely No Idea This Is How It Would Affect You."**

**AG: "I don't really care any****ore, 8ut is there a way i can control it?" She sighed. Vriska hadn't ****eant to ****ake her feel 8ad.**

**GA: Kanaya Nodded, Even Though She Knew She Couldn'T See. Force Of Habit. "Yes, All Vampires May Control Their Abilities With Due Practice."**

**GA: "Some Learn Slowly...Others Almost Immediately," She Responded. "It Is Rather Strange. No Two Vampires Have The Same Sort Of Ability. Base Abilities Like Strength And Speed Yes But Aside From That, It Varies."**

**AG: "At least this isn't per****anent, is it?" Vriska wouldn't 8e a8le to live long enough to explain to her crew what had happened if it was. They were cold 8looded killers, 8ut that was her fault. Why didn't she have any luck- w8, she did have luck. ALL of it. It was one of her for****er powers. ****ay8e she still had it...H****.**

**GA: Kanaya Still Continued Her Explanation Hoping That Vriska Was Paying Attention. "The Abilities Usually Stem From Some Latent Skill, Talent, Or Trait That Was Unique To The Person When They Were Human. At Least That Is As Far As I Know."**

**AG: "****ay8e i will try on Kana- What was that?" She had veered off into her own thoughts and al****ost co****pletely for gotten that Kanaya was still talking. Wasn't the first ti****e.**

**GA: Kanaya Sighed. "I See You Still Escape Into Your Own Thoughts While I Try To Explain. What Were You Thinking Of Trying?"**

**AG: "One of ****y old powers"**

**GA: She Nodded. "I Did Not Know You Had Powers As A Human Vriska. I Know You Have Been Through Rough Situations And You Claimed It Was Luck But That Is About It."**

**AG: "Luck was the power, other than ****ind control. I was a8le to steal other peoples' luck"**

**GA: Kanaya Paused. "And...You Wish To Try That."**

**GA: She Tapped Her Fingers On The Wooden Case. "And Pray Tell, Who Were You Going To Test That On?"**

**AG: "Only if- Yeah" She stood up and stretched. "You, ****ay8e? 8ut i need so****eone to attack, or try to cause har**** to ****e."**

**GA: Kanaya Did Not Like The Sound Of That. "But Vriska, You Know I Would Not Intentionally Wish To Harm You."**

**AG: "Pleeeeaaaase~?" What the fuck Kanaya. Was she going to have to get her angry? Oi, she was. Hehehe, it wasn't like she o8jected to that.**

**GA: She Huffed And Put The Box Back Down. "Ugh, Vriska, I Already Told You. I Do Not Wish To Harm You Unless You Act Stupid Behind My Back Or Something."**

**AG: "Well then, you stupid 8itch. Ugh, why are you like that?! I can't even get on si-****ple fucking favor outta you." Vriska snarled and turned away. This was going to hurt in a 8it.**

**GA: Kanaya Froze. Stupid Bitch. How Many Times Had She Heard That From People? All The Abusers. All The Attackers. The Girl Knew How Much She Hated Those Two Words. Without Thinking She Hissed Darkly As Her Anger And Hand Struck Out As It Aimed Towards Vriska'S Face In A Powerful Punch.**

**AG: She s****iled just as Kanaya tripped and fell on her face. "Hehehe, sorry '8out that" Vriska giggled and reached out a hand to help her up.**

**GA: Kanaya Hissed At The Hand Then Paused. Slowly, Her Face Turned Back To Normal And She Huffed In Irritation As She Realized She Played Right Into Vriska. She Slowly Reached Her Hand Out And Took Vriska'S Offered One. "And You Wondered Why I Slapped You So Often When I Was Alive."**

**AG: "No, i was just a****azed at how stupid i was" Vriska pulled her up and yawned. "Why is it so colorful up there in that little ****ind of yous?"**

**GA: She Stood Up And Sat Back On The Bed. "What Do You Mean By Colorful?"**

**AG: "Every sense there is" She ru88ed her eyes and walked into the wall. "Oof, shit" She turned 8ack around and continued 8u****ping into things. "Please stop thinking~~ i would like to sit down"**

**GA: Kanaya Giggled. Served Her Right For That Little Trick. "I Don'T Think It Is Possible To Simply Stop Thinking Dear," She Stood Up And Grabbed Vriska'S Shoulders, Leading Her Back To The Bed. "And I Suppose A Good Imagination And Strong Feelings Paint Strong Colors In One'S Mind."**

**AG: "No shit." She let kanaya lead her to the 8ed. "Just try, for one ****inute so i can-never****ind, you are just ****y new chaperon"**

**GA: Kanaya Smirked At Her And Tried To Do As She Asked, Closing Her Eyes And Concentrating, She Breathed Deeply, Simply Focusing On Her Breath, And Nothing Else. Eventually, Her Mind Did Blank And She Thought Of Nothing But A White Wall. "How Is That?"**

**AG: Vriska just sat there. ****ind overload, not good. "N-n-n-n-ever****ind, keep thinking" She wiped the drool that was dripping off her lip. That was awful.**

**GA: Kanaya Snaps Her Eyes Open And Looks At Her. "Something Wrong Vriska?"**

**AG: All she could do was nod. Ouch, now she head a headache again.**

**GA: "You Look As If Something Just Snapped In Your Brain Dear," She Pursed Her Lip.**

**AG: She grunted and shook her head vigorously. Why couldn't she talk?! "I-i-i-i ugh!"**

**GA: Kanaya Began To Get Worried Now. "Vriska? Vriska!" She Reached Out And Clutched Her Friend, Grabbing For The Wooden Box Of Blood Just In Case. "What'S Wrong?!"**

**AG: Vriska looked at the hand on her ar****. Fuck, she couldnt see! What was happening? She was una8le to register anything. It was al****ost as if she had died.**

**AG: She snarled at the va****pire in front of her. No, no, no. This was all wrong! Was Kanaya attacking her? What was- Then everything was cal****. Vriska was frozen, what was happening?! There was now only worry and fear in her head. It hurt like hell as it hit her full force. Where the- who was this co****ing fro****?! "K-k-k-k-anaya?! W-where are you?" Why can't she feel?! Where was she? "Kanaya? Whats happening?" Then, she 8lacked out.**

**GA: Kanaya Looked At Her Stunned As She Fell. She Moved To Pick Up Her Captain, Turning Her Over So She Held Her Like A Princess. Her Face Was Extremely Worried Now. The Poor Dear, That Was Quite A Freak Out. She Stroked Her Hair Softly. "Vriska...Please Be Alright."**

**AG: Vriska woke up in Kanaya's ar****s. Her head hurt and her vision was very 8lurred. "Kanaya?" Ugh her ****outh was still dry and there was so****ething in her ****outh that wasn't supposed to 8e there. She licked her lips and her tongue was ****et 8y a sharp fang. "Holy fucking shit. Kanaya what the hell happened?!" Yet strangely, Vriska felt relieved, 8ut still worried. That was not the 8est feeling. "Ugh, why is it so dark in here?" Really it wasn't dark in the roo**** at all. Vriska was just seeing e****otions. Yes she was literally seeing Kanaya's e****otions and it just so happens that the feeling for relief was grayish.**

**GA: Kanaya Gave A Mix Between A Sigh Of Relief And A Happy Laugh. She Kissed Vriska'S Forehead And Held Her Close, Happy She Was Alright...Wait, Did She Say She Could See Her? Kanaya Pulled Back A Little To Wave A Hand In Front Of Vriska. "Dear, Can You See Me?"**

**AG: "Kanaya. i just fucking said that it was dark in here. i can only see a grey shadow" She sat up in Kanaya's lap and ru88ed her eyes. Ugh, why was it soooooooo dark?!**

**GA: Kanaya Watched Her Closely, A Lip Ufging Out Pensively Yet Cutely. "Vriska The Lights Have Not Changed In Here, And Just Before You Were Saying You Could Not See At All."**

**AG: "No, i said it was 8lurry as s****eared shit. I'**** thirsty" Vriska yawned and rested her head on the other girl's shoulder.**

**GA: Kanaya Nodded At Her Mistake, Then Smiled. The Surliness Was Definitely A Sign Of Her Captain'S Usual Nature. She Returned Her Hand To The Wooden Box, Opening And Removing A Long Vial Of Blood. She Popped The Cork And Stroked Vriska'S Head. "Close Your Eyes And Open Your Mouth Dear. I Have Something For You."**

**AG: She did as Kanaya asked. "What are you gi- is that 8lood?!" She had opened her eyes at the last ****inute. What the fuck was Kanaya thinking?! She was HU****AN...at least she thought she was. The 8lood see****ed quite appetizing.**

**GA: Kanaya Merely Gripped Her Cheeks And Held Her Mouth Open. As Her Tongue Lolled Out, She Tilted The Vial Just A Little To Allow Three Drops Of Blood To Hit Vriska'S Tongue. Only Then Did She Release Her Grip With A Smile, And Crossed Her Arms Cutely To Watch Her Captain'S Reaction.**

**AG: Vriska whi****pered when Kanaya hadn't given her ****ore "****ore... please?" She wanted ****ore so she was going to 8e nice, and try not to anger the 8eautiful wo****an 8efore her.**


End file.
